


What The Hell !!

by Dpes



Category: Ackley Bridge
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpes/pseuds/Dpes
Summary: What is Wil, hiding and what will happen when his secret is discoverd





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so hope you enjoy pretty short start since i havent written in a while so pretty out of praictes but futuer chapters will be longer if you guys like it

Will walked in to Ackley bridge to see that it was already busy with students running about trying to find their friends or hanging out in big groups Will was about to make his way to the P.E department but was stopped by Mandy calling his name Will turned around to face the head teacher "Yes Miss Carter what can I do for you ," asked Will smiling at the older woman

"Will I need you to stay behind after school to help set up the art display for tomorrow art day, "said Miss Carter with a kind smile Will smile dropped he actually was planning on relaxing and play some fifa it had been ages since he had time to just chill

"Actually am ... " started Will but was interrupted by Miss Carter

"Thanks Will ,"said Miss Carter giving him a smile walking away making Will roll his eyes

"Just great " muttered Will as he headed towards the P.E department to get changed for his first class of the day

The whole day went past pretty fast and for once there was no drama with any of the students which to be honest Will was a little disappointed by this because the drama usel made the day more interesting but at least it went fast. So Will made his way to lunch hall where the art was going to displayed. When he arrived he saw that there was tons of paintings and drawings to hanged up but worse of all he was the only here "You got to be kidding me"said Will rolling his eyes why dose he always get the crap jobs never the less Will got on with it.

He didn't finish until ten o'clock at night" finally" muttered Will as he hanged up the last painting and looked over his work "Looks pretty good," thought Will with a smile as he grabbed his bag and made his way through the dark school and in to the parking lot where his bike was. He quickly looked at his phone to see it was already half ten Will did a wee bit of maths and figured out it would be half eleven meaning he would only get a couple hours of sleep "Well no point in going to sleep on the Brightside I will get to play Fifa for a bit," thought Will as he climbed on to his bike and headed home


	2. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finds out Will secret

Will walked into ackley bridge the next again morning exhausted from last night and from what he saw in the mirror this morning he had bags under this eyes but at least he got to play FIFA which was awesome. Anyway Will made his way to the staff room to see all the other teachers were already here but smiled when he saw that Steven had came back to work "Hey mate glad to see you back "said Will with a excited look his face 

"Hey Will "said Steven with a smile but it dropped when he saw the bags under his friend eyes "Late night ?"asked Steven rising an eyebrow 

""Something like that "laughed Will seeing his friend had brighted his mood greatly Just as Will sat down Miss Carter started going on about how to get students ready for exams. 

After about ten minutes Miss Carter finished her speech "Ok let go teach "said Miss Carter with a smile everyone got up to head towards their classrooms Will and Steven were about to head out to the P.E department but was stopped by Miss Carter "Steven can I talk to me for a minute ?"asked Miss Carter with a smile 

"Yeah sure Will you head over I will catch you in up "said Steven patting Will on the shoulder 

"Ok,"said Will rolling his eyes and leaving 

"What is it Mandy ?"asked Steven with a confused look things were still a bit frostie 

"Well I need a small favour the governors are asking for us to go over all are staff background information their even given us access to a government sever to do it "said Mandy with s happy look 

"Ok that should be easy I will do it after the school day ends "replied Steven 

"Great I will text you the logging details "said Mandy with a smirk and walked away towards her office 

"Ok then"said Steven heading towards the P E department 

After the final Class Steven grabbed his laptop and logged in to the server he was about to check out Emma background but was interrupted by Will "Hey Steven mate am heading out "said Will with a silght yawn 

 

"Ok see you later mate "said Steven with a small smirk at the younger man and got on with his work 

After an hour of looking through the backyard of the staff. He finally got to the last name on the list which was Will Steven typed his name in to the search engine Steven looked at the screen "That can't be right "said Steven typing the name in again but it came up the same accroding to the server Will was only fithteen "What the hell"said Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I admit this story a bit strange


	3. Confronting Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven confronts Will about his age

Steven looked at the screen still in shock many questions running through his mind the two most important questions being How did Will get a job as a teacher and how was he able to lie about his age.Shaking his head hr quickly shut his laptop off and grabbed his phone and texted Will 

"Will meet me at the pub in half an hour"Steven texted Will a couple of seconds later he got a response 

"Can't an kind of tried "Will texted back 

"It important you need to meet me "texted Steven

"Fine see you here "texted back Will making Steven sigh as he grabbed his things and headed to the pub.

Half an hour later Steven was sitting at a table in the pub and it didn't take long before Will walked through the door and headed towards the table "Hey Steve do you want me to get us a Couple of pints "suggested Will with a silght smile 

"No"said Steven almost shouting as he remember how many times he bought Will a pint 

 

"Ok then"said Will with a confused look as he sat down that the table "So what was so important that you wanted us to meet up ?"asked Will rising an eyebrow at the older man .

"I know your secret "said Steven with a serious look on his face .

"What screat !"asked Will trying to keep a natural face 

"I know your fithteen "said Steven glearing at Will 

"I have no idea what your talking about"said Will not admiting anything.

"I did a background check I know your fithteen "said Steven .

"Why the hell where you looking into my background "said Will with a glear .

"At not the point the point is that your fithteen and your a teacher for god sake half the students you teach are older than you how did you even become a teacher in the first place "replied Steven crossing his arms across his chest. Sighing Will know he had been caught and would have to come clean 

"It a long story "mutterd Will looking down at the table he could feel himself becoming more and more nervous 

"I got plenty of time"replied Steven sensing how Will was becoming more nervous so afford a supportive smile to try and calm the young man

"Fine but not here "said Will glancing around the busy pub"Let talk back at my flat "said Will 

"Ok"said Steven trying to put the younger man at ease case he was wanting to hear the story and so he can decide how best to deal with the situation 

After half an hour they arrived at Will flat as soon as they where through the front door Steven wasted no time at getting to the point "so are you going to tell me how s fithteen year old manged to become a teacher?"asked Steven getting straight to the point Will sighed and sat down on the couch 

"When I was fourteen my parents kicked me out never gave me a reason why I need to survive so I managed to to fake some of my information when I applied to ackley bridge and went for the position that need the less A levels to get plus it helped at I look older than I am "explained Will like it was so simple

Steven took a couple of seconds to take in the all the information before sighing "Will am going to have to tell Mandy about this "said Steven earing a panic look from Will 

"No you can't she will fire me and call social services you can't I let her do that "said Will panic written all over his face

"Wil man we have duty of care and your to young to be a teacher anyway "said Steven lying a hand on Will shouldn't 

"But why I been doing a good job so what does it matter about my age "said Will getting all worked up 

Seeing at his friend was getting more upset and worried "Ok we will talk about tomorrow met me in the P E department before class starts"said Steven rubbing Will shoulder trying to clam him down a wee bit

"Ok yeah "said Will starting to clam down 

"Good lad we will talk in the morning and try to get some sleep "said Steven seeing the bags under Will Eyes Will just nodded in response 

Steven got up and headed towards the door giving one more glance at Will before closing the door and heading to his car the whole drive home he was thinking about what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Steven do


End file.
